Does It Really Matter?
by jennilee
Summary: Just a little ficlet where Harry proposes


A/N: Hey all. This is just a short little fluffy ficlet I wrote when I was really frustrated last night (don't even let me get started). I needed a little cheering up, and I hope you will be cheered up by it too! :) Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Hermione smiled as she unwrapped Harry's gift to her. These gifts throughout their dating were occasional, spur of the moment presents. They would give each other a gift whenever they wanted to. Despite all the practice, however, Harry was an awful wrapper. The present looked as if it had been wrapped as one would a burger in the muggle world, and taped the entire bottom. Placing the now ruined sparkly paper aside, Hermione perused the box in her hands. It was a medium sort of box, which one might place a stuffed animal or the like. Hermione opened the box to find another, smaller box. She glanced at Harry and smiled.   
  
"What a nice gift indeed, Harry. A box. Well, I did need another container to tidy up my flat a bit." Hermione joked.  
  
"Oh, come on Hermione, open it again!" Harry looked very eager, yet a little nervous. Hermione opened the smaller box, which contained another box. She smiled at Harry again. Then she opened this box to contain the smallest box which was a dark blue colour. It was a very small box. A box which might contain jewelry or a ring…   
  
"Harry," Hermione breathed, a little apprehensive. They had never really talked about marriage. Whenever Hermione brought it up, Harry would deftly change the subject, as if he never wanted to get married. Hermione was disappointed, but she was content in their relationship for now so she would always let it go.  
  
"Open it, Hermione, it's the last one, I promise." Harry looked very excited, if not even more nervous. Hermione lifted the lid to find what seemed to be a plain gold band – not an engagement ring at all.  
  
"It's… very pretty, Harry," said Hermione, wondering why she felt disappointment. She knew Harry didn't want to get married; why should now be any different?  
  
"I know what you're thinking. 'It's just another ring,'" teased Harry. "Why don't you have a closer look? Put it on first. Here, let me." Harry took the ring and placed it gently on Hermione's right hand ring finger. Is this some kind of final hint? thought Hermione. He's not interested in marriage? He only wants to remain… what we already are? Hermione's stomach did an unpleasant dip. She realized now that she loved Harry, and had for a long time. In their six months together, neither had used those three words. But now, as she came to realization, Harry was telling her he only considered her a friend with his subconscious – or was it conscious? – gesture!   
  
Completely unaware of the turmoil wracking Hermione's brain, Harry guided her hand beside the fireplace, which was cracking with life. "Here, Hermione, hold it against the light, by the fire." The ring was so pure that it mirrored the fire, looking as if it itself was on fire. It was simply breathtaking. "Revealios," Harry commanded flick of his wand. Immediately, it seemed as it the fire was inscribing itself on Hermione's ring. She looked on as it formed words in a exquisite calligraphical script. She leaned forward and read 'I love you. I have always loved you. And I will never stop loving you.' Frozen for only a moment, Hermione gathered herself and looked sharply up at Harry. Gone was the excitement and eagerness, but the nervous had multiplied by a ten-fold.   
  
"Hermione, those are my words to you. Will you do me the indescribable honour of being my wife?" Hermione looked into Harry's beautiful green eyes to see the licking flames waiting in anticipation.  
  
"Harry! I-I don't know what to say!|" Hermione involuntarily lowered her voice to no more than a throaty whisper. "Y-you love me? Me?" Hermione's throat caught.  
  
"Yes, Hermione Sarah Granger. I love you, and have for a long time. I've just realized what I've known all along. Will you marry me?" Harry repeated, gaining a little confidence.   
  
Finally finding her voice and her motion sense, Hermione leapt across the small space separating them. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you, Harry James Potter! I love you too!" Hermione and Harry shared a hug which broke when Hermione pulled away suddenly. "Harry, you do know that an engagement or wedding ring goes on the left hand ring finger, don't you?"  
  
"It does? Does it really matter?" Harry replied naïvely. Hermione sighed. He didn't know what he had put her through.  
  
"Never mind." And then she pulled him in for a long, deep kiss.  
  
*** 


End file.
